


A Night of Victuuri

by WickedMisora



Series: Victuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Living Together, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMisora/pseuds/WickedMisora
Summary: While working hard at practice for the upcoming competitions, Victor has a surprise for Yuuri! What starts as a step forward with into their shared future turns into a steamy night together in celebration. Written from Yuuri's point of view.





	

Victor had asked me to meet him after practice, and had handed me a white card with an address on it. Usually, we left together and went to a local restaurant for dinner. I had tried cooking for Victor but before long he was asking, no demanding, katsudon for every evening meal. Since we were both training and working toward gold, I made the decision to limit him on how often he had the tasty pork cutlet bowl. I won’t lie; a part of me was doing it for all the times he called me piggy back when he first came to be my coach. But every time I thought that, I would see his gloriously shining eyes staring at me fondly, or watch the sweep of his silky white hair brush across his cheek and feel the need to run to the kitchen to make him a double serving of the dish. 

Pushing my thoughts aside with a rueful smile, I hurried to the address written in Victor’s curling script. Was it a new restaurant? I wonder what they serve there? Lately we had been eating a lot of traditional Russian dishes, which was exciting in itself, so I was eager to see what Russian delicacy was on the menu for tonight. 

When I reached the address on the card I stopped in confusion. Before me sat an apartment building. It was a nice one, quiet and elegant. Lights gleamed into the darkness from the third floor. I took a deep breath and entered the building. Victor was up there, on the third floor, and he would have the answers to my sudden questions.

I knocked timidly at the door labeled with the proper number. Before I could begin to feel too nervous I heard the sound of footfalls on the other side and the door was yanked open quickly. Light streamed over me and a beaming Victor stood in front of me, ensconced in that light, shining. But he was always shining to me, always radiant, no matter what he was doing. 

“Yuuri!! Finally, you’re here! Come in! Hahaha, that sounds so silly! I have your key right over there, so I guess I can only say it this once, right? Give me your coat, I missed you so much!” Victor exclaimed, and tugged my coat from my back. His words were so warm, so affectionate, just like he always was with me. 

“Victor, what’s going on? I don’t understand.” I asked, confusion filling my voice. Before me was not a restaurant but a regular apartment. A white kitchen rested to one side where the sound of bubbling rose from a pot on the stove. On the other side a fluffy sofa rested in front of a crackling fireplace. A plush rug was on the floor between the two, and the firelight cast warm hues over it. “This isn’t a restaurant. It looks like an apartment.”

“My Yuuri.” Victor murmured sweetly to me. He placed one of his hands against my cheek as he leaned in. From habit, and my own rising desire from his touch, I lifted my lips to him for his kiss. He feathered his lips over mine, a tease of a touch, before moving away. 

“That’s because it is an apartment. It’s not just any apartment though. It’s our apartment!” Victor exclaimed with triumph. He held his arms out wide, my coat still in one hand. 

I could hardly absorb his words, not only from the shock of them, but because this glorious man stood before me, so warm and affectionate to me, so radiant in everything he said, everything he did. He stole my breath away with his slightest touch, with his brilliant eyes. I could feel myself stirring, my desire settling at the junction of my hips and bit back a low moan. You’d think I’d be used to Victor by now, but nope. I was always becoming aroused by him, I was always seeking his touch, eager for his sweet words. 

“Victor, what do you mean, our apartment? Can you start at the beginning?” I asked curiously, pushing my amorous thoughts away. For now. 

“I arranged it with Yakov. I told him I needed time alone with my fiancé, on a regular basis, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to try my best for the competitions coming up. He was his usually grumpy self, but he was quick to help me out. He pointed me this way, telling me this area was quiet, plus it’s close to the rink. We can walk to practice every day in about ten minutes.” Victor said. He was smiling from ear to ear. He draped my coat over the back of a nearby chair and stepped in front of me. 

Victor placed both of his hands on my cheeks and tilted my head back so I could look up into his face. I couldn’t stifle the gasp that fell from my lips from being so close to him. I was always like this, reacting to his every touch, to his nearness. I had caught myself more than once biting my cheek to keep from moaning as he touched me during our doubles skating practice. No matter how I tried to hide it, he always heard me, he always knew. He would look at me like he was now, with satisfaction, with approval, and with love. 

“I think this is perfect for us. We’re close to the rink, we have a place all of our own, and I can spend every night alone with my Yuuri.” Victor murmured softly to me. He drew my name out with a sensual purr. I shivered from it and leaned closer to him. “What do you think, my love?”

“I think you amaze me yet again, Victor. I’m happy. This makes me really, really happy.” I replied, and couldn’t keep myself from throwing my body into his arms. He wrapped around me as he always did, warm and comforting. “So this is ours? Our place? We’re going to live here together?”

Victor laughed delightedly as he rubbed his cheek over the top of my head. I could feel his breath brush my forehead and sighed with contentment. 

“Yes, my Yuuri. This is our place now. This is our home.” Victor cooed to me, and I felt his voice rumble from his chest before I heard it. “Come, let me show you around! I have dinner on the stove for you and it’s almost ready! Then we can spend the night in front of the fire. I know you have to be sore after practice today, so I want you to relax.” 

Before I could reply, Victor was pulling me by the hand to the kitchen. He pointed out various things but as I listened to his voice I was too mesmerized by his beauty to concentrate. Here was my happy Victor, my sweet and loving Victor. My full of life Victor that I adored with all of my heart. 

After a quick tour, one that seemed to linger a little longer in the bedroom than any of the other rooms, we returned to the kitchen. Victor had held my hand the entire time, pulling me from one room to the next, his eagerness infectious. Victor had turned away from me, tending to the pot he had left simmering on the stove. When he lifted the lid, a mouthwatering aroma filled the room, and my stomach grumbled in immediate response. I was hungry, after a long day of practice, but I was hungrier for my man than I was for food. I had just lifted my hands, my fingers reaching for Victor when he moved out of my grasp. He hadn’t seen me reaching for him, and was instead dealing with the food he was cooking. I stood there feeling cold and lonely, biting my lips with a moment’s insecurity, and before I could hide it he turned to face me. He came into my arms instantly, with no warning, and pressed his muscular body to mine. I felt his hips rub teasingly at me, and I saw a wicked smile play about his lips. His eyes were shining with mischief, and I realized he knew my thoughts, my wants this whole time. 

“My Yuuri, let me feed you what I’ve cooked for you, before I feed you with me.” Victor purred. He pressed a lingering kiss to my lips but before I could lick at them to beg for entrance, he pulled away. 

I couldn’t stifle the small whine of loss that rose in my throat and it was met with his deep chuckle, one that never failed to send shivers down my spine. I watched him as he plated our food, meticulous as he worked. He carried the plates to the small table near the sofa, and then dropped down to the sofa. One of his long, slender hands patted the cushion next to him. His look was inviting as he silently asked me to join him in front of the fire. I couldn’t move fast enough to join him. 

While we ate, Victor told me about the food he had prepared, a Russian dish with a thick sauce. I ate appreciatively; Victor had always been a good cook and never failed to spoil me with his skill. While I could only make katsudon and be confident with how it turned out, Victor could cook a variety of things. He always taught me as he worked, explaining to me what he was doing and why, and even bits of history about the different dishes. For my part, I was in the process of teaching him how to make katsudon, but only after he promised me to never stop eating mine. I loved seeing the look of utter joy cross his face when he took his first bite, and hearing those expressive moans of delight as he ate. I never wanted to lose that. 

The food on my plate didn’t last long in the face of my hunger, both the hunger rising from my stomach and the hunger rising from my body. We were sitting so close together, our thighs brushing as we ate, and I looked up between every forkful to watch my boyfriend, to examine his profile as he talked. I never tired of watching Victor; he was always so expressive, and so warm. 

When the last bite was gone from my plate, Victor reached for it and swept our dishes away. He went into the kitchen, and the sound of running water met my ears. Realizing he washing the dishes without me, and our deal when we cooked together was that we washed up together too, I rose to my feet and turned to walk to the kitchen. I hadn’t gotten far before he returned to me. He was at my side in an instant, and his hand was seeking mine. He clasped it, cradling my hand in his larger one. My eyes lifted to his and we gazed at each other, not speaking for a few moments. I tried to suppress the need in mine, the hunger for him, the desire for this gorgeous man, but I could never hide from Victor. He knew me better than anyone and was as attuned to me as I was to him. He knew my thoughts and my moods. I brought his hand to my lips and placed his fingers against them. My tongue poked out, licking at his fingertips, my eyes never leaving his.

“Yuuri….” Victor purred my name and fondness filled his gaze. He watched me lick at him, content to observe me and enjoy my attentions. “What a wicked boy you are, coming home hungry for me, teasing me with your tongue like that.”

“Vitya….” I replied to his purr with one of my own. He loved it when I called him that, and I loved seeing the shiver of pleasure race through his body when I did. I placed our clasped hands at my chest and cuddled them to me. “You always know me so well. And you always accept me.”

“Of course I would. I love you. With all of my heart. Now, come here and let me love you in front of the fire.” Victor responded. His voice was rich and thick with desire, with love. He backed away from me and tugged on our tangled fingers, drawing me after him. He walked to the rug, and without a word dropped down to its plush surface. I went down with him, wrapping my arms around him and pushing him onto his back. 

“I love you, my Vitya. I love you.” I whispered over and over, my lips next to his ear, my breath hot against his skin. He shivered in my arms, raising his hands to slide over my back. I cradled him to me, pressing my hips flush with his so he could see how hard I was already. A delighted gasp left him and he lifted his hips to meet mine, rubbing slowly. “My Vitya, are you going to take me? Coming here and discovering I’m living with my man has turned me on so very much. I want our first night here to be filled with you, with you inside me. Will you give me what I crave?”

I punctuated each sentence with a kiss, leaving a moist trail across his cheek and down his neck. His hands turned possessive on my back and without any warning he reversed our positions, flipping me onto my back. He loomed over me, that hungry and insistent look in his brilliant eyes, the one I always got to see right before he devoured my body. I moaned from its intensity, arching towards him. It was his touch that drove me crazy, the way he looked at me, the way he whispered to me as he filled me. 

“My Yuuri, I wouldn’t spend our first night here any other way. Come to me, cum for me, be mine yet again.” Victor whispered. He leaned down, closing the distance between us and claimed my lips with a deep kiss. I felt his tongue probe the seam of my lips and opened to him, eagerly offering my mouth up for his exploration. He groaned into me, and his hands began stroking over my skin, sliding up under my clothes. 

Victor was a wild lover, an insistent one that was always happy to give pleasure as well as receive it. He was my first, and when he had found out, he had held me close, cuddling me to his wildly pounding heart, whispering words of love as he soothed my fevered body. We had spent the rest of the night exploring each other slowly, but Victor had spent most of the time discovering what I liked, and making me feel wonderful. Each time we had come together after that he taught me more about what I liked, showed me what he liked, and finding out what we liked together. 

“Victor, take my clothes off. I want to feel your skin next to mine.” I moaned desperately into his kiss, nipping at his tongue playfully. I pulled on the waist of his pants and was rewarded with his rich chuckle. 

“My Yuuri, always so impatient.” Victor murmured, but his hands worked to remove my clothes. He helped me free him from his and within moments we were both naked, bare to each other in front of the fire. 

Warm firelight spread over his sculpted body and I gasped from the sheer beauty of him. I was always mesmerized by his beauty. He was perfect in every way. Perfect for me. As my eyes roved over his well-muscled chest, his hands were moving over me, grasping my hardness in his hand. I whimpered from the contact, but lifted my hips and pressed myself deeper into his hand. He chuckled again, his fingers loving as they slide along my length. 

“My Yuuri, already so hard. What were you thinking during dinner? Tell me… let me hear your beautiful voice whisper wicked words to me.” Victor murmured as the pad of his thumb brushed over the tip of my cock, smearing the precum that had leaked from the tiny opening there. 

“Victor!” I gasped, fire flooding my cheeks just as ruddy as the flames near us. “I was thinking about how hungry I am for you… how much I wanted to feel you against me, completely naked and warm. I was trying to hide my arousal because you worked so hard today and I didn’t want to ruin anything because I can’t control myself.” 

“Yuuri….” Victor moaned, drawing my name out with a delicious purr that shivered along my skin. His hand was stroking along my erection, his thumb catching the moisture at the tip and smearing it along me as his hand moved down to the base. “Your desire for me could never ruin anything. Never hide from me, my Yuuri. Always let me see how much you hunger for me, how much you want me.”

I couldn’t keep my hips from moving, and I thrust into his hand, riding his fingers. I pressed my lips to his chest, sucking at his smooth skin to stifle the moan that was about to burst from my throat. He shivered at my touch, leaning closer so I wouldn’t have to stretch so far. I sucked at him, biting down firmly on the area just below his left nipple. His groan of pleasure sent an answering shudder through my body, and I licked at the spot tenderly. I had discovered Victor secretly liked it when I bit him, that it would turn him into a quivering moaning mess when I left love bites over his skin. I released him from my mouth with a smack of my lips and stared fondly at the red mark blossoming on his chest. I flicked the spot with my tongue affectionately. 

Victor’s hand was pumping along my cock steadily but slowly, his touch worshiping more than trying to work me to my climax. I reached for his erection only to have him shift his hips away from my touch. I looked to him with confusion, hurt seeping into me. He smiled tenderly at me, his hand never ceasing its movements.

“Not yet, my Yuuri. I’ve been so excited for our new home, to show it to you, thinking of making love to you right here all day that I’m already very hard. If you touch me, I’ll cum right here and not get to feel you take me inside. I’ve been wanting to feel your sweet ass devour me all day long.” Victor whispered, dropping kisses and nibbles along my jaw. He kept his hips turned away, keeping me from the temptation to touch him.

“Victor… I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” I groaned. Since I couldn’t touch my lover’s cock I moved my hands to his hips, gripping him. I slid my fingers around to his buttocks and kneaded the muscles there, urging him toward me. I wanted to feel him inside me, and I didn’t want to wait much longer for it. “I want you inside me. Now. Will you give me what I want?”

“Oh, yes, my impatient lover.” Victor replied with a whisper of a laugh. He moved above me, kneeling between my thighs. With a lingering kiss to my lips, he took both of our cocks into his hand and stroked them together. A jolt of passion speared through me, and I watched a similar feeling shoot through him. He almost closed his brilliant eyes with it, and I took that opportunity to look down to his hand. Our erections were skin to skin, the tips leaking precum and dribbling down over his beautiful fingers. Mine was leaking more than his, but his was pearling at the tip, and I felt the need to taste him surge through me. I watched as his hand moved, coating us both in our moisture. Before I knew it I was wiggling under him, squirming until I was lower, my face inches from his hardness. I felt his hands go to my shoulders to urge me away but before he could, I lifted my head and caught the tip of his cock with my lips. He froze, his muscles rippling from the effort of staying still. 

“Yuuri….” Victor warned, and a tremor passed through him. “I’m already near the edge. If you do this, I’ll be cumming down your throat instead of inside you.”

“Just let me taste you. Just for a minute.” I mumbled around his cock, and without waiting for his reply I drew him into my mouth. 

His unique saltiness coated my tongue, a taste I found myself craving when I watched him skate. I sucked the head into my mouth, drawing him as deeply into my throat as I could. I felt him pulse once, his straining head caressing the back of my throat. I moaned from it, my own hand reaching for my cock and stroking it slowly. We had discovered how much I loved this position one night when I was drunk, and ever since I tried to do it like this at least once every week. I felt Victor twitch above me, and sensed how badly he wanted to thrust into my mouth. I wanted it too, but I also wanted him to thrust inside me. With a longing lick along the underside of his cock, I released him from my mouth. He shuddered, his eyes closed with concentration, and I instantly felt bad for teasing him like this when I knew he was so close to cumming. As a consolation, I placed a tender kiss on the inside of his thigh as my hand kneaded his ass. How I loved this man. 

“Yuuri, what a wicked, wicked boy you are. I think you’ve earned yourself some punishment.” Victor growled as he looked down at me. The sound was so seductive and low that I moaned from it. 

I was reaching for him, my hands going for his cheeks when he caught my wrists in one hand and pressed them over my head. He rose over me, sliding a hand under my back to pull me back to the position I had been in before I’d taken him into my mouth. I loved when he did this type of thing to me, dominated me in bed. But I also couldn’t resist the urges to tease him when he did. I hooked a leg around his hip and tried to pull him closer. He was wise to this though, and resisted me. 

“Vitya, why won’t you come closer? You know how badly I want to feel you.” I pouted, licking my lips. I drew my tongue over them, tasting the precum that lingered there. I watched his eyes flare with desire, watching my every movement. “I know you want it too. I can tell by how you taste.” 

“Yuuri, you drive me wild.” Victor whispered, and leaned in for a kiss. Just as his tongue was probing at my lips, I felt his hand slip between my ass cheeks. His fingers brushed my entrance, still slick from our mingled precum. As he thrust his tongue between my lips, he pushed his fingers inside me. 

My moan was loud and wild, and I tossed my head back as I felt him inside me, stretching me. I loved the feel of him inside me, so much so that some nights I begged him for it. He would look at me with such fondness, mixed with possessiveness, and then give me what I was craving. I pushed onto his hand, eager for more, and felt myself gasping out the word more over and over. Victor was more than happy to give it to me, his fingers sliding into me, the sounds from his ministrations intimate to my ears. 

“You feel like you’re ready for me, my Yuuri.” Victor murmured, shifting near my hips. I felt his fingers pull from me with a moist sucking sound and I whined from the loss. His chuckle tickled my ears, followed by his soothing words of reassurance. “Shh, my Heart. I’m coming back to you.”

He grasped my thighs and pushed me wide, his eyes leaving my face to drift lower. His eyes caressed my skin, my hardness, stopping at the small pucker just below my balls. He licked his lips as he watched it, and a huge wave of passion crashed through me. I loved it when he looked at me like this, when I could see his desire for me plain on his face. I moved as he watched, my legs wrapping around his hips. My hand came to my own cock and I gripped it firmly. I stroked it a few times until a new bead of precum oozed out of the tip. Rubbing the tips of two fingers in it, I dipped my hand past my balls. I traced my fingers over my entrance, coating it with moisture. The whole time, I watched Victor watch me, enjoying the pure lust that raged in his expression. I pressed my fingers inside, making sure to coat myself well for him. Pulling my fingers free, I smiled wickedly at the look on his face.

“Vitya, I’m ready for you. Are you going to keep me waiting?” I asked my lover. His loud moan of passion was all the answer I needed.

Victor lifted one of my thighs higher, spreading me wider. He took his cock into his hand and brought it to where my ass was spread for him. He brushed the tip over my puckered entrance, teasing me. His eyes flashed up to mine, murky with desire and all the emotions raging in his heart. I angled my hips, offering him the best angle for entering me and reached for his cheek. He leaned into me, smiling as he felt my fingers over his skin, and at the same time he pressed himself into my opening. 

My groan was rough and loud as I felt him push into me, stretching me. Shocks of pleasure swept through me. He worked slowly, sliding a little deeper, then stopping to let me adjust to him. My panting mixed with his own ragged breaths. My fingers were still at his cheek and I brushed them over the bright spots of color blooming there. Victor was so adorable when he entered me. It always made my heart squeeze so hard I could barely breathe. 

I lifted my hips to meet Victor’s slow slide into me, and he shuddered from it. I saw sweat pop out on his forehead and a wild look enter his eyes. He leaned close, gathering me into his arms. His lips were next to my ear and I could feel the heat from his ragged breathing. I felt myself clamp down on his cock, heard the intimate sucking sounds from the movement rise around us.

“Yuuri! If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last long. I’ve been wanting you all day and now that I’m buried inside you, I can hardly control myself.” Victor gasped out, shaking with the effort to control himself. 

“Vitya… then don’t control yourself.” My reply was a husky whisper full of temptation. I ground my hips into him, taking his cock the rest of the way inside me. I felt him pulse deep within me. I caught his lips with mine and plunged my tongue into his mouth. My own hand went to my erection but before I could grip it, he was pushing my hand away and replacing it with his own. A devilish light burned in the depths of his eyes as he began stroking me with the same rhythm as his thrusts inside me.

Waves of pleasure washed through me with every thrust of his cock into my ass, with every pump of his hand over my own cock. He was so beautiful, so full of life as he moved above me, plunging into me, holding my desire in his hand. I could barely breathe from the passion swamping me, from his gorgeousness. I could feel my own climax rushing up to meet me, but I didn’t want to embrace it unless he was about to as well.

“Victor, are you close? I’m close.” I asked him desperately. I bit at his jaw lightly, licking the area, before moving to a new spot to bite down again. 

“I’m close, I’ve been close since the moment you touched me tonight.” Victor ground out between sharp intakes of breath. He passed his lips over my ear. “Cum for me, my Yuuri.” 

“Vitya….” I whimpered, always weak to the things he said to me when we made love.

I groaned wildly from the sound, from the feel of him all around me, deep inside me. I bit down hard on the side of his neck and reached for my climax. Hot blinding flashes crashed through me as pleasure seared me from within. Cum shot from my cock as Victor’s hand pumped around me, throbbing with each spurt. I cried out with it, grinding my hips up to meet my lover’s, my ass gripping his cock just as hard as my hands gripped his back. I felt him shudder over me and then heard his husky groan, the one that always tore from him when he was about to cum. I rode my own climax, still crying out from it, but lifted my hips to his, taking him as deeply as I could. He groaned again, shaking, and with one great thrust into me, I felt him cum. His seed poured into me, hot and thick, coating me. Feeling him spill himself inside me always renewed my climax and I cried out again with it. My ass eagerly devoured his passion, and my cock was still throbbing from my own. I clutched him to me and he held me fiercely to his chest. We rode the waves of our passion together, our gasping moans mixing with the crackle of the fire. 

“Vitya… my Vitya, I love you.” I whispered and caressed his back soothingly. He was lying on top of me, still buried inside me, his head on my shoulder.

“My Yuuri, if you keep calling me that, I’m going to have you again, and this time we’ll be making love until morning.” Victor growled wickedly. He nibbled on my shoulder before lifting his head so he could look at me. His eyes held all the love that I felt in my own heart. 

“Is that a promise, Vitya?” I asked impishly, moving my hips beneath him. 

“Always, my Heart. Always. I love you, I love you so much.” Victor responded and, rolling us onto our sides, pulled me close, still deep within me. The warmth that covered us wasn’t from the fire alone, but from both our hearts.


End file.
